Some things shoudn't happen to an elf
by Michi-chan2
Summary: ummmmmmmmmm........dunno but please read anyway^_^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me………yet they can't escape me for long muahahhahahhahahhahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahha^.~  
  
1 Some things shouldn't happen to an elf  
  
The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the fellowship were enjoying their breakfast around the campfire (for Merry and Pippin it was 2nd breakfast).  
  
A piercing scream was heard causing the birds to fly out of the trees in alarm, the fellowship didn't even raise their heads (A/N they're used to it, what with all the rabid fan girls running around lately *cough*me*cough*)  
  
Legolas came storming out of the trees and into the clearing with a towel wrapped round his head.  
  
"Two words come to my mind right now" said the distraught elf "Pink and why" he started to lose it "AND WHO AND WHEN AND KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
If the fellowship hadn't been so shocked they would have ran away as fast as their legs could carry them, from the mad glint in his eyes and the strangling motion he was making with his hands, his normally placid elven face full of demented rage.  
  
"Now calm yourself master elf and breathe, it's good for you" Said the ranger making soothing motions towards the enraged elf.  
  
"Breathe!? BREATHE!!!!!!!!!????????? How can I focus on anything as trivial as breathing at a time like this?" Slowly he unwrapped the towel from around his head. The fellowship's looks of surprise turned to shock to utter terror as the towel fell to the ground revealing Legolas with a head full of flourescent pink hair.  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun. Well that's the end of part one, sorry it was so short but I've run out of ideas at the moment and my muse has gone on strike. Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me, I beg you^.^ 


	2. Part 2

1 Part two  
  
Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll like this one too and thank you to my dear friends (who better review this or else) for their help.  
  
1.1 Disclaimer: Not mine yada yada yada  
  
There was a deathly silence only to be broken by the snorts of laughter from the hobbit pile. A few seconds later the whole forest was echoing to the sounds of hysterical laughter and elfish yelling (A/N: I'm not going to repeat what these yells said, it'll warp my tiny little mind)  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Boromir, when the rest of the fellowship had calmed down to just giggling quietly.  
  
"You tell me," hissed the irate elf.  
  
Boromir backed up a few paces from the anger in Legolas' fair face and hid behind Aragorn. The hobbits, seeing this trembled with fear and gathered around Aragorn's legs. Gimli just smirked.  
  
"Damn it, why does everyone run to me?" despaired the ranger in exasperation.  
  
"I didn't do it!" protested Pippin  
  
"Pippin what haven't you done?" asked Gimli looking at the young hobbit like he had just announced that the world was square.  
  
"Nothing, I tell ya!" the young Took cried desperately  
  
"Why are you acting so guiltily then?"  
  
Meanwhile Legolas has been sitting on a nearby rock, rocking (A/N: No pun intended……really^.~) back and forth, mumbling 'pink' repeatedly. Aragorn walked up to him carefully, hands out in a non-threatening manner.  
  
"Now, now Legolas no ones going to hurt your hair anymore, now stop rocking, calm down and breathe, your face is going blue"  
  
"Blue? BLUE?! Now blue I could of coped with, green acceptable, but PINK?! WHY?!" He started to rock again this time repeating 'why' over and over again.  
  
"I'm getting dizzy" moaned Frodo watching Legolas.  
  
"Sit ya self down here mister Frodo sir" cooed Sam helping his master to a nearby stone.  
  
All of a sudden a small unsure voice spoke up. "Why don't you just dye it back to blonde again?" asked a frightened Pippin.  
  
Legolas stared at him for a moment before it sank into his distressed brain, then suddenly a dazzling smile brightened his flawless face, he give out a happy whoop and scooped up a shocked Pippin and started spinning in a circle.  
  
"Yes that's it, that's it, I could just kiss you……..but I won't." He quickly let go of Pippin, the only trouble about this was that he was still spinning at high elven speed, this sent the small hobbit flying into the trees and it to a nearby lake (A/N: Ain't that convenient)  
  
"PIP!" Cried a distraught Merry, rushing to help his 'friend'.  
  
Legolas (A/N: He finally stopped spinning and got his balance back, all in a few seconds. Wow *swoons*) skipped off to dye his hair, but comes back a few minutes later.  
  
"Damn it, I've run out!"  
  
"You mean you had blonde hair dye already?" asked a shocked Aragorn.  
  
"W…..w……eeelllllllll……….uuuuummmmmmmm" spluttered Legolas.  
  
"I KNEW IT, HE'S NOT A REAL BLONDE!!!!!!!" shouted Gimli, jumping up and pointing accusingly at the elf, who looked like a deer trapped in headlights.  
  
  
  
End of part two. You'll just have to wait to see what his real hair colour is muahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhaha hahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahhahahhhahhahhahhahahahahahha hahhahahahahhahahahhahhahhahhahhahahhahhahhahhahhahhahahhahhahhahahhahahhaha hahhahahahhahahhahahhaha*collapses from lack of oxygen* @_@ 


End file.
